Le mage noir le plus banal de tous les temps
by StratoGott
Summary: Voldemort décide de torturer Harry. Harry décide qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Attention, très OoC. (One-shot stupide qui ne voulait pas me laisser dormir.)


J'ai lu énormément de fanfictions où Voldemort contacte mentalement Harry en plein milieu d'une attaque pour le torturer... énormément! Et si au début, je trouvais le principe intéressant, ce n'est maintenant plus le cas... Et récemment, en lisant une histoire qui utilisait ce procédé, je me suis dit : et si Harry partageait ce désintérêt?

Place maintenant à l'histoire... qui se passe quelque part dans le tome 6 si Voldemort y jouait un rôle.

* * *

Harry était au milieu d'un rêve magnifique. Un rêve magnifique contenant la rouquine de ses rêves... et juste de ses rêves, car si son meilleur ami savait qu'il commençait à avoir ce genre de pensées pour sa sœur... peu importe, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Ron, mais à des choses plus "importantes"...

Malheureusement, quelque part à l'autre bout du pays, un mage noir dont le nom ne devait pas être prononcé venait de décider de gâcher ce rêve. Entre deux moldus torturés et exécutés sommairement, Voldemort, se sentant puissant, décida que la connexion avec son ennemi prédestiné n'était plus une chose à craindre, mais une chose à exploiter. Il s'ouvra alors aux confins de son esprit et trouva l'ouverture qui le reliait au Survivant.

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, assaillit par des images de moldus torturés, accompagnée d'une voix cruelle (et bien trop familière à son goût) qui commentait avec malice les images insoutenables qu'il avait choisi pour l'occasion.

Le mage noir attendit patiemment de voir son rival trembler de peur, de haine, de dégoût... Mais rien ne vint... à travers leur connexion psychique, aucune réaction ne se faisait entendre. Le temps passa, passa... les secondes parurent interminables et, enfin, la voix du jeune homme résonna dans la tête de son ennemi.

- Tuer des moldus? demanda Harry, incrédule. Vraiment? C'est tout? Pour le soi-disant plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, tu manques cruellement d'imagination. Taper sur les plus faibles! Bravo, quelle bravoure, quelle audace! Tu torturais des animaux quand tu étais petit? Si tu crois que ça te rends plus fort, laisse-moi rire... bonjour le complexe d'infériorité! Tout ce que ça prouve, c'est que tu n'arrives toujours pas à surmonter le fait que ton papa t'ait abandonné. Pauvre petit va...

- Tu oses?

- Oui, j'ose! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Essayer de me tuer? Tu as déjà essayé... encore... et encore... ça n'a pas marché, il faut te faire une raison.

- Je tuerai tout ceux que tu aimes!

- C'était déjà sur ta liste, non? Entre torturer des animaux et coucher avec Bellatrix? ou le contraire, tu m'excuseras, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence. Bon, tu m'excuseras, j'ai un rêve sur le feu, et j'aimerai bien le reprendre où je l'ai quitté...

- Tu payeras pour cet affront!

- Bla, bla, bla... Il faudrait penser à te renouveler un peu, parce que là tu deviens juste ennuyeux. Me réveiller parce que tu tortures des moldus, franchement... si tu m'avais appelé pour me montrer que tu avais dompté et chevauché un Nundu, là d'accord! J'aurais même peut-être admis que c'était la classe, mais si c'est pour te vanter de tes passe-temps pathétiques... même Malefoy en est capable... et je parle du fils, pas du père! Enfin bref, je vais me recoucher. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne nuit!

- Potter!

- Oh, c'est bon, hein! Si tu veux te plaindre, va pleurer dans les jupes de Queudver, il s'y connait lui...

- Potter! POTTER! POTTER! hurla Voldemort, avant de s'arrêter, ne ressentant plus le lien entre eux.

* * *

Voldemort reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait et vit de nombreuses lumières colorées tout autour de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait, accompagnée d'une voix amplifiée et distordue lui demandant de se rendre, car il était cerné. Il regarda le moldu recroquevillé à ses pieds et soupira : sa discussion avec son ennemi lui avait passé l'envie de s'amuser. Alors que la porte d'entrée se faisait enfoncer, il disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant des forces de polices dubitatives derrière lui.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Histoire écrite en 15 minutes. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, mais il est tard...


End file.
